


Emergency

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop medical au(non-idols) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Background Character Death, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Doctors & Physicians, Emergency Medical Technicians, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Original Character Death(s), Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Surgeons, Surgery, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Emergency

**9:45 AM**

**The Kim Residence**

"Namjoon-ah?You awake?"Seokjin shook his husband's shoulder to wake him.He really doesn't want to,Namjoon's been working all week with little to no rest and it was Saturday,which meant he didn't have to go to work today thankfully.But Seokjin needed him to look after their six year old daughter,Saehyun while he went to work.

Namjoon slightly sturring answered Seokjin's question."I know you don't want to,I don't either."He said sympathetically.He rubbed Namjoon's back gently to coax him awake."But you have to look after Saehyunie."He said.

 _God he's so beautiful._ He thought to himself. _I'm so lucky I married such a lovely omega._


End file.
